A training program for pre-doctoral students in cardiovascular pathophysiology is proposed. The training will be undertaken by faculty from six separate departments at the institution (four basic science and two clinical) with a expertise in a broad range of research areas relevant to cardiovascular research. This training program recognizes the integrated and multi-disciplinary nature of modern cardiovascular research and includes faculty from four research centers at UAB encompassing institutional areas of strength in Free Radical Biology, Cell Adhesion and Matrix, Clinical Nutrition and Hypertension. The students will earn degrees in the graduate programs in pathology, physiology or integrated biomedical sciences (IBS). Students supported by the proposal will have completed the first year, selected a project with cardiovascular relevance and demonstrated excellence in their studies and research potential. The program plan consists of a didactic component that emphasizes cardiovascular disease in the context of other pathologies. In addition the students are required to attend a specialized course "Frontiers in Cardiovascular Pathology" which was specifically initiated under the auspices of this training program. This course also encompasses career enhancement components including preparation for research applications, review of papers, preparation of review articles and interviewing techniques. A workshop highlighting the foundation techniques and state of the art approaches to cardiovascular research was complimented by a broad range of seminar programs and the opportunity of the trainees to present their research findings. Recruiting into the program has been robust with the successful recruitment of minorities, MD/Ph.D students and women trainees. Since the appointment of the first trainees in late 1999 15 students have entered the training program with 8 having completed their graduate studies and taken post-doctoral positions in well known and respected national research centers and universities. No overlap with current training programs at this institution exist.